


The Question

by teaandcharcoal



Series: johndave week 2017 [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: I DONT WRITE SHORT THINGS HOW DO I TAG THEM, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandcharcoal/pseuds/teaandcharcoal
Summary: Just before entering the new universe, John comes up to Davepetasprite. He has an issue they might just be able to help with. After all, they used to be Dave. (Discussed davekat, discussed past one-sided johnkat, but I'm putting it in the description so as not to clog up tags).Done for johndave week 2017. Day 4: alternate timelines





	The Question

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 wooo! I still can't follow prompts properly. But, hey, I figured if regular davesprite counts I'm bringing my wonderful nonbinary child. If they don't count, consider this an early day 5 since i'm not doing this tomorrow since I'm gonna be working prolly a 12 hour day and I had no good ideas.

"Hey, Davepeta," John asked. "So I was talking to Jade, and she mentioned something about you knowing something called ultimate selves. Like who we all basically are right?”

The sprite’s ears twitched. “That’s right! Well, I can tell you about the concept and shit, but normal rules apply. Like I can’t be too specific. And, to be purr-fectly honest, I don’t know that much about most of you.”

“What about Dave?” John asked. “I mean, you’re part Dave, and he was one of your players. So do you have any... insight I guess into what they think?”  

They pondered it for a moment. Their tail flicked and their wings fluttered slightly. “Well,” they finally said. “I have to admit I do know myself quite well, and I have a decent vision of both Dave and Nepeta’s ultimate selves. But whether I can tel l you what I know is going to depend on the question.”

“I mean, this isn’t exactly like important for the game or anything – especially since we won, but I just- There's something I wanna know, but I don't wanna bring it up with alpha-timeline Dave because I don't want it to be weird. Would it be okay if I ask you instead?"

"I think that’ll purr-obably be fine.” Davepeta smiled.

John ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay. Uh, this might be a dumb question, but are Dave and Karkat together? They didn't say anything, but I'm getting that vibe."

They giggled. "Really? That was it?"

"But are they?"

Their eyes narrowed and they smiled even wider. “Somebody jealous, Egbert?"

John sighed. "Maybe? I don't know. Is keeping secrets a thing you can do?"

"I'll do my best!" They replied cheerily.  

"I guess," He ran his fingers through his hair again. "I guess I'm confused. I'm starting to think maybe I'm not as straight as I used to think I was. Like, since I didn't fit the stereotype I assumed I couldn't be gay and I like girls at least as much as I like boys, but Rose doesn't fit the stereotype and she's apparently super gay and I'm starting to have weird feelings and apparently you _can_ like both. All. Whatever."

"Fuck you're adorable," Davepeta said. "And, yeah, you're probably at least a little gay. I mean, enough of the surviving population of the universe is trolls that bi has kind of moved to the default, buuut…"

 "You didn't answer my question, though," John pointed out.

The smile faded from Davepeta's face. "Yeah, they're together, but-"

"Oh." John deflated visibly.

"No! Don't be sad! I said ‘but’!" They took John's face in their hands? Paws? And they were smiling again. John looked at them in confusion. "Listen, it's not an open and shut case. There's no rule that says OT3s can't exist!"

"What's an Oh-tee-three?"

"Like Dave and Karkitty can date each other and also you."

John ponders it for a moment. "Well, I guess if people can be into boys and girls and other people aren't boys or girls it might be worth a try. Do you think they'd go for it?"

"Well," Davepeta's tail flicked. "I haven't just been Dave in… a while. But even before I split off of the alpha timeline, I can tell you I had a huge gay crush on you. I mean, I told myself I just wanted your friendship and respect and stuff, but I’m super over it now that I’m also a troll, and alpha Dave has been playing tonsil hockey with a guy for about a year so he's probably made peace with being hella gay. And I'm not sure if this factors in at all, but when I was Nepeta I also noticed that Karkat was su-purr interested in you too. He thought it was black, but now that I'm a sprite and have some distance, I'm pretty sure Karkat's a mono."

"A what now?"

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot humans wouldn't think of that! It's a troll who doesn't have normal quadrants. They just kind of like people. It's kind of like what humans do, but they also kind of vacillate all the time. It usually doesn't turn out great for them with regular trolls, but sometimes they'll end up with a couple other monos and it all works out great! Even if writing or drawing them is kind of difficult because there's a lot to coordinate.” they frowned. “So many hands...”

"Huh,” John said, not sure he could offer any useful imput.

"But anyway, even if he wasn't a mono, Karkat dangled himself over an abyss to make a big show about how he doesn't like you, so I'm pretty sure he still likes you."

"What about Dave?" John asked. "Like, I still don't know Karkat that well, but…"

Davepeta's ears tipped down a little bit. "Well, I'm honestly not sure. Puberty can change things about a guy. But if I had to guess… I think he and Karkat might be in the same flotation device. If my romantic intuition and Dave intuition are right, I think when they got together they thought they were at least mostly over you. But there's a little bit of confusion and longing now that you're actually here. It might be a good op-purr-tunity"

"So what should I do?"

"I mean, sprites are supposed to be a little enigmatic about actual actions players take. But let me put it this way." They floated upwards to be level with John's eyes. "I'm a couple of dead thirteen-year-olds and a bird. My memories of any of those lives are mine, but when I look back it's like standing outside a building and looking in. But…"

"But?"

"But even with that distance, _I'd_ still be up for dating you." They leaned in and kiss John.

John flailed a little bit. It was his first kiss and he had no idea what to do, especially because it was _Davepeta_ and he didn’t even really know what to make of _them_ and now they were kissing _._ Their mouth felt odd against his with the cleft in the upper lip, but it was actually... kind of nice. Then they pulled away and smiled.

"I mean, I don’t really think it’s a good idea for us. You’re almost done with this universe, and even if you werent you're a little too old for me now, I think." They wink. "But I also gotta say, if it's you and any Dave in any timeline, I ship it."

Then they turned and flew away without giving John a chance to respond.


End file.
